What do you mean, Hiei's your father?
by animeinsanesan
Summary: Yu Yu HakushoXBeyblade crossover. What happens when a flirtatious demon gets sent to Japan where she meets up with two longtime crushes, and then goes to America where she uncovers a secret about a certain Beyblader? OCX a surprise Beyblader.


'Ello! This is my first YYH fic _and _my first crossover, so bare with me on this.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own Beyblade. But I'll tell you what I do own. I own HGGN. I also own the phone guy, Guy, and Dioa. Don't use any of it without my permission.

It was springtime in Sarayashiki. The birds were singing, the blossoms were blossoming and the teenagers were walking to high school. One girl stood away from the rest. Angry thoughts swirled around her head. Glares from her shot away the curious looks of her classmates. She kicked rather large stone and it broke cleanly into two pieces. By now no one was looking at her, but the condition of the rock would astonish and befuddle any smart person who came upon it later that day.

Dioa didn't want to go to high school. Especially human high school. Why did Koenma have to place such a terrible punishment on her? She didn't have much time for self-pity. All most immediately after she broke the rock, she crashed into Keiko Yukimura, who happened to be walking with Yusuke Urameshi (who was for once going to school on time).

Anyway, Yusuke could immediately tell someone was odd about her. Whether it was from her snow-white hair and tan skin or her demonic aura, we may never know. Dioa swore as she hit Keiko, then apologized begrudgingly when she saw she wasn't trying to kill her. She trudged along, muttering more swears under her breath.

"Have you ever seen that girl before?" Keiko asked Yusuke, as soon as Dioa was out of hearing distance.

"Nope. But something about her seems familiar…." Yusuke scratched his chin, due to a bug bite from a very large and angry mosquito. But it wasn't his fault the mosquito attacked him. How was he suppose to know that by staring into a light bulb he would get temporarily blinded, stumble backwards, hit a spray can that sprayed the very large mosquito with neon orange spray paint, angering it, causing it to bite? It's not like those things happen every day, after all.

Dioa didn't look like the average Japanese high school student. She wasn't one, after all. She was really a powerful, flirtatious, demon from another world. But I'll get to that later. She had long white wavy hair, a contrast against the usual black. Her tan skin and dark blue eyes kept her from looking like just an albino. She usually just glared at anyone who stared at her appearance, but when she was bored she would knock him or her out and lock them in a closet. She was bored then, but there were no closets handy.

Everybody soon got to school, much against their better judgement. Unfortunately for her, Dioa happened to be in the same class as Yusuke and Keiko. The teacher introduced her as Dioa (D-oi-ya) Ricutta. "Do you want to tell the class anything about yourself?" Dioa replied "no". She walked over to an empty seat and plopped down into it. The teacher looked taken aback for a second then regained his composure and continued teaching.

At lunch, Dioa ate by herself on the roof of the school. Of course, everybody else (Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabak– ahem – Kuwabara) were on the other side of the roof eating lunch there. Dioa was on the right side of the roof, feet dangling over the ledge, trying to ignore the other people there. The others were watching her, thinking she didn't know she was there. They were pretty much silent until Botan came. Her bubbly voice broke the tense quiet.

"Hey guys! I'm here!"

Dioa knew that voice. She whipped around. "Botan!" She said astonishedly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Everybody was shocked. Except Botan, anyway. "Hello Dioa!" she greeted brightly. "How are you enjoying your new home on earth?"

Dioa growled at her. "What do you think, bitch?" She snapped.

Everybody was too appalled to care about Dioa's language. "What the – you know – each other?" Yusuke managed to spurt.

"Yep." Botan said happily. She leaned over and whispered in Yusuke's ear. "She is really a demon that Koenma banned from spirit world and sent here."

Before Yusuke could be appalled again, Kuwabara came flying across the roof and landed on his back. Apparently he had been trying to flirt with Dioa, to no avail. She stood smirking on the other end of the roof.

The end-of-lunch bell then rang, which everybody promptly ignored. After a few minutes of shocked silence (Yusuke and Kuwabara), confusion (Keiko), brightness (Botan), and anger (Dioa) everybody went inside.

Later that day

When school was over, everybody raced outside to go home. Dioa followed the group because Botan made her. She continued to grumble and glare at everybody. She continually asked "Why am I with you and where are we going?" Botan would only reply. "You'll see when we get there. I think you'll like it." Dioa severely doubted that. Surprisingly, Botan wasn't wrong.

When they arrived at the abandoned building they were planning to meet at, Hiei and Kurama were already there.

"Hiei-chan! Kurama-chan! What are you guys doing here?" Dioa's eyes turned into little hearts. Hiei groaned and Kurama gave a small laugh, while really thinking '_Oh great. This again'_.

"It's nice to see you too, Dioa." Kurama greeted. Hiei muttered "No it isn't" but nobody heard him. Dioa hugged both Kurama and Hiei. Unfortunately, Hiei didn't want to be hugged.

"Owwwww! Bastard, what was that for?" Dioa growled, holding her right wrist. Apparently, Hiei had whacked it with the blunt side of his sword.

"Well now that we're here, what are we suppose to do?" Yusuke asked. He was to busy holding back Hiei so he wouldn't kill Dioa to be surprised at the demons knowing each other. Hiei pulled away from him and stood a few feet away from everyone else, near Kurama. He glared at Dioa and she glared back.

"I don't know," Kuwabara said, enthralled in the demon's glaring match.

"Koenma will be coming soon to tell you your next mission." Botan said brightly, like always.

"Koenma's coming?" Dioa said, temporarily distracted from the glaring match.

"Well, he won't be here physically," Botan began, but she was interrupted by the beeping of her briefcase type thing. She put it on the ground and opened it. Koenma's face was on a big screen inside. Everyone except Dioa and Hiei crowded around it. Hiei stood a little behind it and Dioa went to explore the sides of the abandoned building.

When Dioa came back, everybody was talking to each other. Koenma was still on the screen. When he saw Dioa he said. "Oh, yes, you're here. I need to talk to you." Dioa rolled her eyes and walked over. "What?"

"Well," Koenma said irritably (FYI: Koenma is in his kid form). "Now that you're here, I have to tell you to leave the guys alone while they do the missions."

Dioa growled. "Bullshit. You have no control over me, now that I am on earth, bastard-sama. But it's not like I wanted to be here in the first place."

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Yes I do. And if you didn't want to be punished, you shouldn't have acted like you did in the first place. And flirting with my teenage form didn't help your condition any."

Dioa felt a small blush creep onto her face as the boys around her (except her Hiei) laughed. Dioa whipped around and glared at them. "Shut up!" They shut up. When Dioa turned back around, the screen had gone blank. She shoved Kuwabara out of the way and left, fuming and muttering swears.

When Dioa got back to her three room apartment, the first thing she did was turn on the TV and flip to minor sports station, HGGN. It was talking about Beyblade, just as she had hoped. They were thinking about making Beyblade a pro sport. They asked the resident champion, Tyson, for his opinion on the matter.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Dioa got up and trudged through her empty living room to the door. It was the phone guy, (whose name happened to be Guy) here to set up her phone. She let him in and he got to work. She turned off the TV and went into her equally deserted bedroom. It's contents consisted of a hammock, a dresser, and a lamp. Not even considering doing her homework, she collapsed on the hammock and quickly fell asleep.

FIN! For now at least…. dun dun dun……..


End file.
